


Strawberries and Coke

by gaysadandtired



Series: Spreading Joy [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Picnics, Smut, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck spent some quality time for their date.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Spreading Joy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Strawberries and Coke

“It’s fine,” Mark said, head tilted to the side as he watched Donghyuck move their blanket around for the nth time in the span of ten minutes. “It’s a good spot.” He was honestly just desperate to sit down already and get on with the picnic, the blazing sun high in the sky draining him of the strength to stand up and walk around for any longer. 

“You think?” Donghyuck asked, looking up at his boyfriend through his long lashes. 

Mark hummed, placing the little picnic basket he stole out of Taeyong’s dorm down on the grass. He grabbed two corners of the blanket, straightening it out, in a way telling the younger man to stop fiddling around with it. “We’ve got sun, shade and trees,” Mark pointed away. “What else is there to need? So sit down and enjoy the date.” 

Giving the blanket one last glance, Donghyuck shrugged, sitting down cross-legged. He looked up at Mark, patting the spot beside him. He looked cute like that – though when did he not look absolutely adorable? Even when Donghyuck was doing anything he could to get on Mark’s nerves, he never failed to look beautiful; that was probably why Mark could never get too annoyed at him, even if some of the stunts Donghyuck pulled were outlandish. 

Mark was about to sit down when Donghyuck decided he was taking too long, wrapping his hand around Mark’s wrist, yanking him down. 

The older yelped, practically falling onto Donghyuck. 

“Ay,” Mark grumbled, pulling himself together and sitting upright next to Donghyuck. “Careful.” 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Donghyuck said, bumping his shoulder against Mark. He kept looking up at Mark, his eyes gleaming, holding so much affection towards the older that Mark couldn’t keep up his miffed act any longer. “Now pass me the basket,” he said, placing his hand palm-up on Mark’s lap. 

“Get it yourself.” 

“Get it yourself,” Donghyuck copied in a mocking tone, earning himself a humoured chuckle from Mark. 

“Fine,” the older gave in, grabbing the basket and handing it to Donghyuck. “Happy now?” 

“I’m over the moon, Markie,” Donghyuck said sweetly, nuzzling his head against Mark’s shoulder. “Let’s see...” 

Donghyuck rummaged through the small basket, pulling out the drinks and snacks Mark packed for them with some help from his dorm-mates. Each man had very different ideas of what a romantic picnic date was meant to include, so there was quite a mixture of things that Mark brought over. 

The younger snorted, pulling out two wine glasses out, followed with a bottle of coke. “Now that’s what you call class,” he uttered, a bright grin spread across his handsome face. “I’m expecting dinosaur shaped crackers next.” 

“Who knows,” Mark mused. “You might be in for a surprise.” 

Unfortunately, there weren’t any creature shaped treats inside, much to everyone’s disappointment. However, there were other great snacks such as strawberries, a small pack of popcorn, partially melted chocolate and a pack of gummies which had become sticky from the blazing sun. And of course, the thoroughly shaken bottle of coke. 

“You open it,” Donghyuck ordered, shoving the drink into Mark’s face. 

“No, you do it,” Mark said, pushing the drink away. 

“I’m not having it blow up in my face, so no, you.” 

“Come on, you do it,” Mark insisted. 

“No,” Donghyuck said sternly. “I’ll kiss you.” 

“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” 

Donghyuck scowled, bottom lip jutted out. He knew exactly what he was doing; Mark was weak for Donghyuck when he pouted or acted grumpy, his heart swelling at the sight. Mark sighed, shaking his head in defeat, taking the bottle from his boyfriend. 

The younger instantly grinned, happy that he got his way. Donghyuck had Mark wrapped around his finger, capable of getting exactly what he wanted from Mark with minimal effort. It was quite impressive really. Though Mark tried to pretend that he was stronger than that, he always ended up giving in; there was no use fighting against it. 

Mark kept the bottle away from him, face scrunched as he slowly twisted the cap. The fizzling sound wasn’t promising and Donghyuck moved back to stay clear if the drink decided to erupt. 

“Do it,” Donghyuck said, shielding his face behind the picnic basket. 

Deciding to bite the bullet, Mark quickly undid the cap with a swift move. The drink had been too shaken up, spilling out some of the sugary foam all over Mark’s hands. Mark groaned, hastily putting the bottle down on the grass. 

“Nice going,” Donghyuck teased, placing the basket down. “Way to make a mess.” 

Mark frowned. His hands were sticky and there were no wet wipes in the basket. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Mark asked, looking like a lost puppy when he showed his hands up to Donghyuck. 

“Lick them,” Donghyuck suggested. 

Mark grimaced. “Ew, no.” 

“Wipe them in the grass then,” Donghyuck said. “I don’t know. Why didn’t you pack wipes?” 

“I don’t know,” Mark replied sadly, wiping his hands in the grass in an attempt to rid himself of some of the sticky substance. He thanked the younger quietly when he handed him some tissues. 

“You know, I expected something like this to happen,” Donghyuck stated, watching as Mark rubbed his hands clean. “When has a date ever gone smoothly for us? You either get stung by a bee, walk into a pole or forget your card, so this was a given.” 

“Hey, I’m not that much of a mess,” Mark said, trying to defend himself despite knowing that Donghyuck was right. They have had plenty of... interesting dates in the past. 

“You are,” Donghyuck affirmed making Mark pout. “But I like that about you. We have to make up for my perfectness somehow,” he said with a smug smirk. 

“Is that even a word?” 

“It is if I say so.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” Mark said fondly, looking up to his boyfriend with so much love. He truly did adore the younger man. Sure, sometimes Donghyuck did get under his skin and Mark did begin to wonder just how illegal murder was, but any semblance of anger vanished as quickly as it appeared. 

It was impossible to hate Donghyuck, and though they had their moments, there was nothing the two boyfriends couldn’t get through. Maybe it was because they practically grew up together, spending a good part of their youths around one another, that made it so hard for them to give up on each other. Or maybe it was because they were what so many people would refer to as soulmates, bound to be together for better or for worse, no matter what. 

Mark could only hope to have Donghyuck by his side for as long as possible. 

Donghyuck smiled, so bright and warm that he could put the sun and all the stars in the universe to shame. Even the faintest curve of Donghyuck’s lips did so much to Mark, filling him with a light, pleasant feeling running through his veins, his heart growing by a tenfold. 

The younger grabbed the coke which had finally stopped fizzing, using a paper tissue to hold it. He then reached for the two wine glasses. 

“Care for a drink, Markie?” The man asked. 

Mark nodded. 

Donghyuck poured out the drinks for the both of them, handing Mark his glass once the older had cleaned his hands. 

“To us,” Mark said, clinking his glass with Donghyuck’s for a short toast. 

“To us,” Donghyuck repeated. 

After the coke mishap, things went surprisingly well. They enjoyed their drink, their snacks – feeding each other strawberries, which sure was cute and fun when Mark decided to rile Donghyuck up, pretending he was about to feed the younger only to eat the fruit himself – and Mark even ended up being the DJ for the day, playing a playlist from his phone, respecting everyone else around by not blasting the music on full volume. 

Whilst he may not have entirely packed the food for the picnic, Mark spent most of his night working on his playlist, adding songs that he knew Donghyuck would know and love, as well as some which would definitely grow on the younger. 

It was worth it. To have Donghyuck humming and even singing along in some instances was worth all the effort and frustration Mark went through last night to make the soundtrack to their date perfect. 

Mark truly adored how Donghyuck sounded; the younger never failed to amaze him with his sweet angelic voice. To him, there was nobody better than Donghyuck, his voice so unique and colourful, capable of evoking any emotion deep inside of anyone who heard it. Mark wanted nothing more than to hear Donghyuck sing forever, to bless his ears with the sweetest melodies until the end of time. 

If he wasn’t using his phone right now, he might have just pressed record to capture the man’s hums, keeping that little snippet for himself, treasuring it deeply. But he didn’t do that, instead, he listened closely to Donghyuck, stroking the younger’s sun kissed arm as they both were laid down, looking up at the clear blue sky. Their plan of cloud gazing had fallen apart unfortunately, but that was fine – just being like they were was enough for them. 

“I like that one,” Donghyuck murmured. 

“I’m glad,” Mark said softly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend even if he still had his eyes fixated on the sky. “I picked these out for you.” 

“Cute,” Donghyuck whispered, bringing his attention from the wide expanse of blue down to Mark’s dark brown eyes. He smiled, reaching his hand up to stroke Mark’s cheek. “My Mark Lee, what a cutie,” he mused, palm soft and warm against Mark’s skin. 

The older giggled. He felt like he was melting from Donghyuck’s touch alone. He was so weak, so pathetically weak when it came to the younger. He was nothing but a lovestruck puppy. 

Mark couldn’t even respond with a bashful but genuine _you’re cuter_ when Donghyuck spoke up again. 

“I love you,” the younger confessed, successfully turning Mark into a mess. 

He’s heard it plenty of times – even said it himself to the younger too – but that didn’t mean that he didn’t get all giddy each time he heard it. 

Donghyuck had an infinite reserve of love to give, hence why he always showered others in affection, cuddling up to his friends, even offering kisses to the likes of a few such as Taeil. He was generous, making sure to make everyone feel appreciated, throwing the term love around every day to the people closest to him. 

But there was something different about the way he said it to Mark. It was different when he said it off cameras and when nobody else was around to hear. He loved Mark in a different way. 

And Mark loved him back, just as much. 

The older giggled, his face flushing a soft pink. “Love you too,” he replied, eyes widening when Donghyuck closed the distance between their lips. It was definitely a pleasant surprise, and so Mark closed his eyes, humming into the tender kiss, cupping Donghyuck’s face to keep him right where he was – right where he belonged. 

It started slow, only picking up in pace when Mark parted his lips, giving way for Donghyuck’s tongue to slip into his heat. The younger tasted like strawberries, fresh and vibrant, but also sweet and intoxicating from the bubbly beverage they enjoyed. 

Once they deepened the kiss, things started heating up, skin burning to the touch. 

Donghyuck rolled over, straddling Mark’s lap without a care as to where they were and who could possibly see their less than family friendly shenanigans. Mark knew he should’ve put a stop to Donghyuck’s advances, fearing the repercussions of their reckless behaviour, but he couldn’t will himself to push the younger off or to tell him it was a bad idea. 

No. 

Instead, Mark led Donghyuck on, grasping onto Donghyuck’s hip, the other hand cupping his jaw as they continued to kiss. Mark was glad they chose a spot surrounded by a few trees, or else they’d be right in the open for anyone to witness. 

The heat of the sun was dizzying, so with Donghyuck kissing him senseless, cutting off so much of his air supply, Mark felt like he could honestly pass out. It felt wonderful, and Mark craved so much more. 

Mark slipped his hand under Donghyuck’s t-shirt, though Mark was more than sure that that was actually one of his tees that Donghyuck stole and claimed as his own. He didn’t mind though, thinking that it suited Donghyuck more than it ever suited him. Then again, Donghyuck could probably wear a potato sack and Mark would still find him attractive. 

Mark’s ears were buzzing, body craving for Donghyuck to get even closer, to kiss him more and more until he really couldn’t breathe. He wanted so much more, his hand stroking up the slope of Donghyuck’s spine, his shirt riding up and exposing a plane of delicate skin. 

Mark looked up at Donghyuck, his eyes giving away just how whipped he was. It was hard to believe that this was the same Mark that would complain at being paired up with Donghyuck on shows. But that’s just how it was. 

He simply loved Donghyuck. 

***

They definitely stayed out too long, missing their curfew by two hours. Luckily, it seemed nobody noticed since they didn’t get bombarded with messages from anyone. 

Still, they hurried to the dorms, sneaking around to quickly get in. 

It looked like the coast was clear so they ran up to the entrance hand-in-hand. Donghyuck was giddy, finding the whole ordeal rather funny. Though he was probably more excited for what Mark had in store for him. 

“Taeyong’s gonna be mad,” Donghyuck muttered. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

Hopefully Taeyong was asleep already. 

Donghyuck had attached himself to Mark, kissing him slowly as Mark opened the door. As they were about to walk in, Mark froze. 

His eyes locked with Jeno’s. 

There was no reason for Jeno to be out, however it all made sense when Mark noticed he wasn’t alone. 

Jeno was holding onto Jaemin’s hand. 

“What’s the- oh,” Donghyuck uttered, seeing his friends. 

The four exchanged knowing looks, having a mutual understanding of what was happening. 

Sparing any more awkwardness, Mark pulled Donghyuck inside. They rushed up to Donghyuck’s floor, making out during the elevator ride. 

Donghyuck led Mark into his bedroom, both men thankful to find none of their group-mates awake. 

The younger closed the door to his bedroom behind him. He stepped up to Mark, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck, locking their gazes. 

Mark smiled, snaking his arms around Donghyuck’s lithe waist. It was a shame he hid his stunning build behind an oversized t-shirt. He pulled the younger closer, their clothed chests flush together, hearts beating in unison. 

“You good?” Donghyuck asked quietly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Perfect since I’m with you.” 

“What a flirt,” the younger mumbled, closing the distance between them. 

Mark hummed, tightening his hold around the younger. 

“We’ll have to keep it quiet,” Donghyuck uttered. 

“Can do,” Mark confirmed, slowly guiding the younger to the bed. He carefully laid Donghyuck down, crawling over him and crowding him. “Right?” 

Donghyuck nodded, trailing his hand to wrap around the collar of Mark’s shirt, tugging down on it. Instead of kissing his lips, Mark peppered Donghyuck’s face with light kisses, paying extra attention to the man’s moles. 

Mark went down lower, kissing at Donghyuck’s jaw, his neck, the bump of his Adam’s apple, down to his sternum. He was gentle, adorning the younger with his love, his hands slowly pulling Donghyuck’s shirt up to expose more of his soft stomach that he loved so much. 

The younger helped Mark out, pulling his t-shirt off. 

Mark instantly attached his hungry mouth to the lovely skin, kissing and sucking over every inch of Donghyuck’s body. He lapped his tongue over Donghyuck’s nipple too, smirking at the sharp inhale the younger took in response. 

But he didn’t waste any more time, going lower and lower until he finally found himself at the waistband of Donghyuck’s jeans. 

“Mark,” the younger whined softly, one hand buried in Mark’s light hair. The way he sounded drove Mark wild, a swirl of heat finding itself at his navel. “Please.” 

“Okay baby,” Mark replied, leaving a delicate kiss on Donghyuck’s abdomen, hands working on his pants, swiftly pulling them down, revealing Donghyuck’s cock. “So pretty,” he mused, stroking his thumbs into the younger’s inner thighs. 

Donghyuck bit his lip, looking down at Mark attentively when the older unzipped his own pants, pulling them down, all whilst he kissed the sensitive skin of Donghyuck’s thigh. He sucked on the supple, honey skin, earning a soft mewl from Donghyuck. 

Mark slicked his length with his precum, waiting for Donghyuck to catch onto what he wanted. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck murmured, hastily reaching for his bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle, half used already. He uncapped it for Mark, shoving it his way, too desperate to wait for much longer. 

The older chuckled at his eagerness. “No condoms?” 

“Without,” Donghyuck murmured, the words making Mark’s cock twitch in his hand. 

Mark practically growled, gladly taking the lube from Donghyuck, squirting it on his hands, warming it up before he pressed a finger to Donghyuck’s puckered rim. Mark didn’t tease Donghyuck like he’d like to, overly conscious of the others in the dorm. He sacrificed hearing more of Donghyuck’s soft whimpers and pleas to not get caught like this. 

When he pressed his digit it, Mark was surprised at how easily it went in. He looked up at Donghyuck, the man’s face flushed red, giving away the reason. 

“Came prepared?” 

Donghyuck nodded, cute with how shy he became. 

“Makes things easier, doesn’t it, baby?” 

The younger hummed, lips a thin line, eyes tracking every move Mark made. 

With that revelation, Mark decided to skip the prepping part. He lubed his cock up, shimmying out of his pants. He lined himself up at Donghyuck’s entrance, offering his boyfriend a series of encouraging kisses, smiling into the exchange with every soft croon and murmured passing through his lips. 

Slowly, Mark sunk himself into Donghyuck’s exhilarating heat. Mark adored the way Donghyuck took him into his snug hole, the feeling intoxicating without a barrier in between them. 

He was gentle, coming to a halt when he forced his length in, Donghyuck tight around him. Mark didn’t move and Donghyuck didn’t ask him to. This was something they both enjoyed, staying still, only ever kissing or whispering sweet nothing’s to another, the intimacy of their position overwhelming. 

“So good, Hyuckie,” Mark praised, leaving a plethora of kisses on the man’s skin, his lips and neck. He’d love to leave a purple mark on the skin, stopping himself, knowing that that wasn’t a good idea. “Love you so much.” 

Donghyuck crooned, his hands buried in Mark’s locks. He massaged Mark’s scalp, hooking his legs around Mark’s middle to pull him even closer. No matter what, they could always be closer. They always wanted more. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whimpered. “I- I want you.” 

“You’ve got me,” the older assured, delicate and tender with his loving kisses. “Always.” 

“More. Please.” 

Mark couldn’t refuse. He was incapable of doing so. 

The older slowly moved back, feeling Donghyuck clench his velvety walls around him, missing the feeling of being completely full already. But Mark would give Donghyuck everything he wanted. 

Nearly completely out, Mark rolled his hips, cock spreading Donghyuck’s hole apart again. It felt breath-taking, the spread brought on by his dick absolutely wonderful. 

Donghyuck whimpered when he was full again, tightening his hold on Mark, pulling Mark down again to kiss him. The kisses were sloppier now, hot breaths being exchanged between their parted lips as Mark picked up his speed, going at a steady rhythm. 

Each thrust was better than the other, and with Mark rubbing against Donghyuck’s prostate, naturally finding it like he always did, they were bound to climax soon. 

Donghyuck kept making low noises, pushing Mark to do whatever he could to bring his boyfriend to feel sheer bliss. He dug his blunt nails into Mark’s shoulders, his breathing erratic yet controlled, not wanting to get too loud. 

He was getting there. Mark was the same. 

Mark picked up his tempo, losing himself to the swirling lust at his groin. He wrapped a hand around Donghyuck’s leaking, neglected cock, pumping him as he continued to kiss and fuck him. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whimpered, grasping onto Mark’s hair. “I’m- I’m gonna-” 

“Come for me baby,” Mark encouraged. 

That was enough for Donghyuck to spill out, his orgasm soiling Mark’s hand. 

Mark came soon thereafter, his release filling Donghyuck to the brim. The younger concealed his loud moan, biting down on his finger. Mark collapsed onto Donghyuck’s chest, their unsteady, blissed out breaths bouncing around the walls. 

His cock was still nestled inside of Donghyuck, savouring the beautiful warmth the younger provided. 

“That was amazing,” Donghyuck murmured, a euphoric smile etched into his face. “Not a bad date if I say so myself.” 

Mark chuckled, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @killlluaa on twt
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
>    
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
